


All kinds of winners

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Begging, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: “You'd think his arm would be getting tired,” Tooru observed. He hoped that hadn't sounded as dreamy and hopeless as it had in his head.“He switched,” Matsura said, awed. “He's trashing them again with his left hand.”I wish he'd trash me, Tooru thought, and then glanced around quickly, worried that he might have said it aloud.Iwaizumi wins at arm wrestling. Oikawa wins in other ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/gifts).



After four hours, the victory party had descended into what Tooru had chosen to think of as a tyre fire. It was out of control, it stank, and he didn't want to be within a hundred kilometres of it. 

Tooru glanced at his phone. It was just after midnight, and he should really have been heading home so that he could sleep off the alcohol. A stack of homework awaited him, left to one side in favour of preparing for tonight's match against Chiba, and growing in urgency by the minute now that the game was over. 

The only reason he hadn't yet left was Iwaizumi. The party had been fun, for a while, but there weren't really any girls to flirt with except a couple of highly off-limits WAGS, and Tooru generally tried to avoid flirting with anyone on the team in case they took him seriously. Besides, the only person he had any particular interest in flirting with was very much otherwise engaged, and Tooru was enjoying the show too much to interrupt.

"Oikawa!" someone yelled, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "What the fuck d'they feed you kids in Miyagi?"

Oikawa glanced into the bleary eyes of his least favourite middle blocker, a lanky third year called Matsura, and shrugged hard enough to dislodge him. "Iwa-chan was born in Hamamatsu," he said thoughtfully, rolling his bottle of beer in his hand. “Perhaps there's something in the water down there.” They both watched as Iwaizumi slammed another fist against the beer-soaked table to a backdrop of roars. "Or maybe he's just an alien."

Iwaizumi grinned and accepted the numerous hair ruffles and slaps on the back that were awarded to him after his latest victory. Tooru had lost count of how many there had been, but Iwaizumi had already beaten seven of the other guys at the party before Tooru wandered away to get himself another drink. 

“You'd think his arm would be getting tired,” Tooru observed. He hoped that hadn't sounded as dreamy and hopeless as it had in his head.

“He switched,” Matsura said, awed. “He's trashing them again with his left hand.”

 _I wish he'd trash me_ , Tooru thought, and then glanced around quickly, worried that he might have said it aloud. Assured that his secret was safe, he said carelessly, “That seems a little unfair. He's probably had more practice with his left hand than the rest of them.”

Matsura snorted. “Three of them are left-handed.”

Tooru sighed happily. “That's my Iwa-chan.”

A loud cheer drowned out Matsura’s reply, and Tooru watched Iwaizumi get pulled up from the table, laughing as he succumbed to everyone's congratulations. Tooru wondered if he should make an attempt to rescue him, but Iwaizumi had been swallowed by the crowd and was probably beyond saving. He retreated to the hallway instead, torn between getting himself another drink, and fetching his coat. 

“’Kawa!” a voice yelled behind him as he stood there, undecided. “Oikawa, hey!”

Before he turned, Tooru attempted to school his expression so that he looked like a normal person, and not like someone who'd been openly staring at their best friend all night, and wondering what it would be like to suck their dick. 

“Oi-ka-wa—a,” Iwaizumi sang, drawing out the last syllable of his name and reaching to grab Tooru's arm.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru said, turning around as though he'd only just heard Iwaizumi come in. “Congratulations on your victory—”

The words got muffled in Iwaizumi's shoulder as he pulled Tooru in for a crushing hug. Tooru felt several things crunch in his shoulders and back and, despite being too hot, he shivered. He generally tried not to think about how easily Iwaizumi could throw him around if he wanted, because the answer was very easily, and the effect it had on his self control was pronounced. 

But Iwaizumi didn't seem in a hurry to let go, so Tooru snuggled into his shoulder and hugged him back. A tiny part of him felt guilty, because surely Iwaizumi wouldn’t be so carelessly affectionate with him if he knew how Tooru felt, but he was just drunk enough not to care. 

“Did you see?” Iwaizumi asked excitedly, pulling back. “I beat all of them.”

Tooru smiled. “I saw.”

“It was, fuck, it was awesome!” Iwaizumi laughed. “Fuck, I’m so amped up.”

“Maybe you should run some laps—”

Tooru didn't finish his sentence, because Iwaizumi put his mouth in the way.

The kiss was brief; Iwaizumi grabbed his face in both hands and planted one on him, messy and off-centre. He pulled back after a moment, grinning, while Tooru was still staring at him in shock. 

"Hey," Iwaizumi said, rubbing one of his thumbs over Tooru's cheekbone. He was still smiling. "I won."

"Of course you did," Tooru said faintly.

Iwaizumi frowned a little. "Hey, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Tooru shook his head, just a little. Iwaizumi was still cupping his jaw with both hands. "Iwa-chan," he began, looking down at Iwaizumi's lips.

"Mm?"

"Can we—do that again?" 

Iwaizumi's eyebrows drew in slightly, which Tooru knew from previous experience was painfully adorable, so long as it didn't end in him getting yelled at. 

"You want to—"

"Kiss you, yes," Tooru murmured, already leaning in. 

Iwaizumi didn't resist, and Tooru let out a soft sigh as their lips met again. It was no surprise to find that he tasted like beer, but it was strangely intoxicating mixed with the scent of Iwaizumi’s sweat from the excessive arm wrestling. Feeling brave—he could always blame it on the alcohol—Tooru put his hands on Iwaizumi's waist and nudged at the hem of his t-shirt. 

With a growl, Iwaizumi pushed him back against the wall, caging Tooru with his body. His hands were hot against Tooru's neck, the kiss sloppy and eager. Tooru caught a breath and felt Iwaizumi do the same, felt the smile curve against his mouth. 

“Not bad,” Iwaizumi murmured, grinning into the kiss. He ran his tongue along Tooru's bottom lip and then sucked it into his mouth, making a shiver run down Tooru's spine and all the way down to his feet. 

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru muttered, slipping his hand under Iwaizumi's t-shirt and feeling the strong muscles in his back. “Can we keep going?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. He pulled back a little, and Tooru's stomach sank. “Not here.”

Tooru looked up at him, confused. “What?”

"Come on," Iwaizumi said, grabbing his elbow and herding him toward the door. "We're going."

Tooru let out a startled laugh. "But, Iwa-chan, my coat—"

"It's a five minute walk from here to my dorm," Iwaizumi replied, tugging him close enough to growl the words into his ear. His breath was warm against Tooru's cheek, the alcohol on his breath heady and exciting. "I want to be fucking you in ten."

It was a wonder that Tooru's knees didn't give out. He made a quiet noise, a pathetic whimpering sound, and then Iwaizumi took hold of Tooru's earlobe with his teeth, and the noise turned into a moan.

"If," Iwaizumi muttered, releasing Tooru's ear with a scrape of his teeth, "that's alright with you."

Tooru slid his hand up to the back of Iwaizumi's neck and tugged him in for another kiss, open-mouthed and messy. Leaning into him, Iwaizumi overbalanced them and they stumbled back against the wall. Tooru's shoulder hit hard, Iwaizumi's weight crashing into him, but he was either too drunk or too turned on to really feel the pain. He twisted his fingers in Iwaizumi's hair and pushed his tongue into his mouth, and something in him crowed in delight when Iwaizumi moaned loudly in response.

They pulled back after a minute, both panting heavily. Iwaizumi lowered his hands to Tooru's hips and ran the tip of his nose along Tooru's jaw. "I meant what I said," he growled, pressing closer. Tooru fervently hoped that nobody came out into the hallway. "I want to take you back to my room and fuck you until you can't walk."

A shiver of arousal passed through Tooru, making his hair stand on end, and he could tell that Iwaizumi had noticed by the way his mouth quirked up into a filthy smirk. 

"Grab your fucking coat, Oikawa."

 

 

Ten minutes later they crashed through the door of Iwaizumi's bedroom. Tooru had been a little worried that one or both of them would lose their nerve by the time they got here, but they had spent the whole walk trading agonised looks in silence. 

While Tooru grabbed Iwaizumi by his hoodie, eager to kiss him again, Iwaizumi reached for Tooru's jeans and started to unfasten them. 

"This okay?" he gasped in between Tooru mauling his mouth with lips and tongue and teeth.

Tooru nodded, releasing Iwaizumi for a moment so that he could tear off his coat and yank his sweater over his head. "Less questions," he said, throwing his clothes on the floor. "More kissing."

Iwaizumi seemed to agree, because he grabbed Oikawa by the waistband of his loosened jeans and tugged him close again. They made their way slowly across Iwaizumi's bedroom, pausing every couple of steps to grab each other somewhere new, or pull frantically at a piece of clothing. When Tooru stumbled getting out of his jeans, Iwaizumi made a frustrated noise in his throat that made Tooru think about what he would sound like while getting his dick sucked. Then he grabbed Tooru by the backs of his thighs and lifted him up off his feet.

Tooru had a few seconds to deal with being more turned on than he ever had been in his life, before Iwaizumi dumped him on the bed and he fell back with a yelp. 

"Iwa-chan," he said breathlessly. "I think I just almost jizzed my pants."

Iwaizumi paused, looming over him in a way that made Tooru want to curl up and beg. "You did, or you almost did?"

Tooru answered with a wry smile. “Almost.”

"Thank god," Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes. 

Tooru started laughing, and Iwaizumi followed him a moment later. He rested one of his knees on the edge of the bed to support himself, while Tooru just lay there propped on his elbows and giggled. 

"Iwa—Iwa-chan," he said after a minute, still laughing. "Would you have kicked me out? You're so mean."

Iwaizumi shook his head, and Tooru realised too late that he had already stopped laughing. The look he was giving Tooru was heavy with intent. He put a hand on Tooru's chest and pushed him until he let his elbows slide out and flopped onto his back. 

“Would _you_ kick someone out for that?" he asked, bringing his other knee up onto the bed, and straddling Tooru's thighs. 

Without thinking, Tooru reached up to put his hands on Iwaizumi's thighs, flattening his palms over the rough denim. "I love your thighs," he said, sighing happily. 

Iwaizumi snorted. "You're so drunk."

" _You're_ so drunk."

"Mm," Iwaizumi hummed, leaning over him. He reached up and grabbed Tooru's chin between his finger and thumb, turning his head and kissing him softly on the mouth. 

Tooru didn't have much time to adjust to the change of pace before Iwaizumi was deepening the kiss again, rolling his tongue into Tooru's mouth and then sucking on his bottom lip, hard. They were both too drunk to do this nicely, which was just as well. Tooru didn't particularly want _nice_.

He reached up and buried his fingers in Iwaizumi's hair. It was longer than he'd worn it in school, long enough for Tooru to get a good handful and pull. Iwaizumi hissed through his teeth and tightened his grip on Tooru's jaw

“Oikawa,” he said in a low voice. He turned Tooru's head again and ran the tip of his tongue along the outer shell of Tooru's ear. His hips ground down against Tooru's, so that he could feel Iwaizumi's dick through his jeans. Tooru whimpered. “Has anyone ever fucked you before?”

Tooru nodded. His throat was dry, and he swallowed heavily. “A few times.”

Iwaizumi bit Tooru's earlobe, grinding their hips together at the same time. Tooru choked on a moan. “You like it?” Iwaizumi growled. 

“Hnn...I—I guess so,” Tooru murmured. Iwaizumi moved down and bit his neck instead. “Ah—not that much,” he hissed. “It was okay—god, Iwa-chan, do it already.”

Iwaizumi reached back to grab Tooru's hand from his shoulders and pressed them down against the bed. Tooru tried to struggle, but Iwaizumi held his wrists firm. Tooru fought harder, and watched a familiar grin take over Iwaizumi's face. 

“Ask me nicely.”

Tooru bucked his hips, but Iwaizumi didn't move. “No,” Tooru said petulantly. “Fuck me.”

Iwaizumi's smile made his balls ache with desire. “Beg me.”

Tooru resisted the impulse to moan out loud. “ _No._ ”

Iwaizumi loosened his grip and slid his hands down Tooru's arms, turning his touch feather light. His palms cupped Tooru's ribs, warm and gentle as he slowly slid them down further, letting his thumbs follow the slope of Tooru's abdomen. “Beg me to fuck you, Oikawa.”

Tooru stuck his tongue out.

“Alright,” Iwaizumi murmured, shuffling down Tooru's thighs. He tucked his thumbs into Tooru's boxers and slid them down as he went, letting Tooru's dick spring free of the fabric. “I'm waiting,” Iwaizumi said, slipping off the bed to kneel on the floor. He grabbed Tooru's thighs again and hauled him closer, legs bracketing Iwaizumi's shoulders. 

“I wo—hah—ahh, Iwa-chan, shit—” Tooru moaned, when Iwaizumi leaned down and took Tooru's dick in his mouth. 

His knees went weak again. _Everything_ went weak at the sensation of Iwaizumi's mouth on him. Before he knew it, Tooru had slipped his fingers into Iwaizumi's hair again, clenching tight and listening to the sounds of Iwaizumi's mouth working around him. 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi gasped, pulling off after a moment. He sat up on his knees and ran one of his hands up Tooru's leg, then over his hip, up his bare stomach.

Tooru caught his bottom lip between his teeth, unable to look away from Iwaizumi's heavy gaze. 

“What?” he whispered nervously. 

“Fuck, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi murmured, still gazing at him. “This is the hottest thing I've ever done.”

The breath caught in Tooru's throat. “Me too.”

Iwaizumi’s expression turned smug. “And it was my idea,” he said. “So do as I fuckin’ tell you.”

Tooru smirked at him. “Make me.”

“My teeth are six inches from your dick. Do it.”

“Do what?” Tooru asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Fine.”

“Iwa—” Tooru said quickly, propping himself up on his elbows again when Iwaizumi leaned back. He was afraid for a moment that Iwaizumi was going to pull the plug on this, but all he did was reach over and extract something from a bag beside his bed. Tooru pushed himself up, trying to see. "What's that?"

"What do _you_ think," Iwaizumi muttered, reaching for his hip. "Roll over."

Tooru snatched his leg out of Iwaizumi's reach. "I will not."

Iwaizumi grinned, before dropping the bottle of lube on the bed and getting to his feet. "Turn over, you little shit."

"Make me."

"I fucking will—”

Tooru burst out laughing as Iwaizumi lunged for him. They were both clumsy with the alcohol; Iwaizumi made a grab for Tooru's leg, but Tooru wriggled away from him and Iwaizumi fell forward onto the bed. The two of them struggled, Iwaizumi trying to get on top and pin him down, while Tooru lashed out, half breathless and half laughing. He tried to roll away, to make a break for the edge of the bed, but Iwaizumi caught him as he moved and pinned his weight down on Tooru's chest. 

"Oof," Tooru huffed as Iwaizumi knocked the air out of his chest. "Iwa—get off me," he gasped. 

Iwaizumi chuckled in his ear. "No," he murmured, before shuffling back and grabbing hold of Tooru's hips. He hauled him back onto the bed, tugging him so that he rolled all the way onto his stomach. Tooru's arms lashed out, trying to grab hold of something to save himself. The contents of Iwaizumi's nightstand clattered to the floor, and the lamp crashed loudly against the wall. Someone banged on the other side a few times and then gave up.

"Iwa," Tooru gasped, wincing at the uncomfortable sensation of Iwaizumi's sheets dragging over his bare skin, his dick trapped underneath him and rubbing against the bed when Iwaizumi moved him around. " _Iwa-chan_ ," he hissed, grabbing Iwaizumi's pillow and trying to hit him with it. "Be more careful, would you? You're going to break something."

Iwaizumi caught the pillow from him easily and pulled it out of his grasp. "You're the one flailing around like a drowning person," Iwaizumi said, grabbing hold of Tooru's hips. His fingers dug in, hard enough to bruise. 

"I'm talking about something in _particular_ ," Tooru snapped. 

"Oh," Iwaizumi said, his grip loosening. After a moment's pause, he tightened his hold and hauled Tooru's ass in the air, making him yelp in surprise. "There," Iwaizumi said, and gave him a resounding slap on the side of his thigh. "That better?"

Tooru could feel himself turning scarlet. "If you're going to get on with it and fuck me, then yes."

Iwaizumi made a thoughtful noise. "Mm. I was going to, but I don't want to encourage you."

Tooru's squawk of outrage was cut short by Iwaizumi giving him another stinging slap, this time just below his left buttock. He choked back a moan, swallowing heavily. "Iwa-chan," he said, intending to complain, but his voice came out sounding low and desperate. 

"Where the fuck did you throw the lube?" Iwaizumi snarled, pulling at the sheets. "Oi, shittykawa, where—”

Tooru reached under himself for the mystery object that was digging into his chest. "Here," he mumbled, extracting it clumsily. 

Iwaizumi grabbed the bottle from him and snapped open the cap. "Thanks."

"Mm," Tooru hummed, trying not to think about the fact that Iwaizumi was kneeling behind him, looking right at his ass. 

A gentle touch made him shiver. He rolled onto one shoulder so that he could look behind him; Iwaizumi stroked him gently, cupping one palm around the curve of his backside, smoothing over the hot skin where he'd slapped him moments before. Tooru wanted to ask him to do it again. 

"Iwa-chan," he mumbled, pushing himself up slightly. "Iwa-chan?"

"What?" Iwaizumi said, finally meeting Tooru's eyes. He looked calm and serious, like it was taking all of his concentration to do whatever he was doing. As Tooru watched, Iwaizumi put his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, then he moved his hand between Tooru's legs. "Oi, spread your legs more."

Tooru did as he was told without thinking, then cursed himself for obeying. Iwaizumi reached between Tooru's legs and stroked his dick with his damp palm, rubbing his thumb over the head in a way that made Tooru shiver violently. 

"Mmm," Tooru hummed, turning his head so that he could bite the heel of his hand. It felt good between his teeth; he wanted to bite Iwaizumi, he wanted Iwaizumi to bite _him_. He wanted it to leave marks. "Iwa-chan," he whispered, his voice half muffled by his hand. "Harder—be rough with me."

"I will," Iwaizumi said, still jerking him off painfully slowly. At last, he pulled his hand back through, dragging his fingers over the skin behind Tooru's balls. Instead of pulling away, he pressed in suddenly, rubbing with his knuckles, kneading at the sensitive spot. Tooru bit his hand again and let out a long, low whine. "There," Iwaizumi said, chuckling softly. "Stop complaining so much."

Tooru just shook his head, which made Iwaizumi laugh again. He moved his hands up and took hold of Tooru's hips again, then leaned over him to kiss the back of his neck, moving slowly down his spine. 

Tooru wriggled impatiently. It felt nice, but he wasn't in the mood for it. He was hot and embarrassed, and he wanted to sit on Iwaizumi's dick and ride it until he came or Iwaizumi threw him out. Tentatively, he reached down with the hand he wasn't chewing on and wrapped his fingers loosely around his dick. He was so hard, it wouldn't have taken much. But he'd barely even begun when Iwaizumi took both hands off him and slapped him hard, the back of his hand cracking sharply across Tooru's skin, setting him on fire. 

"Ah!" Tooru cried loudly. The next door neighbour banged on the wall again. 

"I didn't say you could touch yourself," Iwaizumi growled. 

Tooru didn't reply. He thought about it, but then he heard Iwaizumi squeezing out lube into his hand and he settled back down with a lazy grin. 

Iwaizumi was gentle opening him up, more gentle than Tooru would have been himself. He complained about the pace a few times, trying to goad Iwaizumi into slapping him again. The third time he whined, Iwaizumi reached around with his free hand and pinched the skin on Tooru's ribs. His breath caught, but Iwaizumi didn't let go. He pinched harder, twitsting until Tooru yelped and jerked away from him. His side ached where he had been pinched, and when Tooru twisted around to look, he could see a blotchy purple bruise already beginning to form under the skin. 

“I’m not gonna rush this just because you’re drunk and stupid,” Iwaizumi said, sounding annoyed. 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru whined, trying to push back against his hand. To his disappointment, Iwaizumi didn't retaliate. Instead, he pulled his fingers away entirely. "No no," Tooru complained, turning to look. "Iwa-chan don't stop, I'll be good—”

Iwaizumi snorted. "Yeah right," he muttered, and Tooru caught a flash of his grin in the dark. "You wanna do it like this?"

Tooru hesitated. He wanted to get wrecked, but a part of him wanted to do this face to face, to see what Iwaizumi looked like when he came. Just in case it was the one off he suspected it to be. Before he could come up with a response, Iwaizumi was already turning him over, pushing him down to his side. 

"Get on my lap," Iwaizumi said in a brusque voice, pushing Tooru out of the way and seating himself at the head of the bed. Tooru watched as he shimmied out of his jeans and pushed his underwear down, at which point Tooru got his thoughts in order and moved to straddle Iwaizumi's thighs. 

Iwaizumi caught hold of him and pulled him up higher, and Tooru grinned down at him. "I'm gonna ride you, Iwa-chan."

"That's the idea," Iwaizumi muttered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Iwa-chan, are you blushing?"

"No," Iwaizumi said, scowling. "You're the one who was so impatient. Get on my dick already." 

Iwaizumi tugged on Tooru's hips, pulling him so that he sat down right on Iwaizumi's dick, pressing it flat against his abdomen. Tooru groaned and rolled his hips down, Iwaizumi's dick grinding against his balls. 

"Hah—” Iwaizumi gasped, digging his fingers into Tooru's thighs. "Oikawa, _fuck_ —are we—hn—we doing this?"

Tooru nodded. He lifted himself up on his knees, reaching behind himself. "Lube?"

"Behind you?"

Tooru twisted around and patted the sheets until he found the bottle of lube. He squeezed some into his palm and reached down to find Iwaizumi's dick again, giving it a long, covetous stroke with the whole of his hand. Iwaizumi jerked into his touch, biting his lip to stop a moan. It was tempting to keep going, to wring more of those beautiful noises out of him, but Tooru was bored of waiting. He angled Iwaizumi's dick and pushed down slowly. 

"Fuck," Iwaizumi hissed, fingers digging painfully hard into Tooru's thighs. 

Tooru moved his hands to rest on Iwaizumi's chest and pushed back slowly. It ached, but in the _best_ way, so he gritted his teeth and kept going.

"God," Iwaizumi moaned. Opening his eyes, Tooru could see the strain in Iwaizumi's shoulders as he struggled to stay still. 

"Iwa," Tooru gasped.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, looking up at Tooru after a moment, his gaze open and vulnerable. Tooru leaned down to meet him and they kissed softly. 

"You okay?" Iwaizumi murmured. 

Tooru nodded. He felt Iwaizumi slide a hand over his hip and around the curve of his backside until he reached down between them, touching himself where he was buried inside Tooru. 

" _Shit,_ " Iwaizumi moaned, throwing his head back. "You feel so fuckin' good."

" _Yeah_ ," Tooru breathed, grinning. He pushed down a little further and felt Iwaizumi get a good grip on his thighs again. "Fuck me, Iwa-chan," he sighed, dragging his fingers down Iwaizumi's chest. He shuffled back and forth a little on Iwaizumi's dick, trying to find the right angle, until he looked down again and found Iwaizumi watching him with a curious expression. Tooru smirked. “What?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, glancing away again. “Nothing. You look good.” 

Tooru leaned over him, his sweaty hair falling in his eyes. He licked his lips. “Good enough to eat?”

“Better,” Iwaizumi murmured, looking up at him. 

They fell into a hungry kiss, Tooru moaning noisily when Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip. A loud banging noise made them both jump, and they broke apart almost guiltily. 

"What was that?" Tooru whispered.

Iwaizumi snorted. "I think my neighbour has left the building."

Tooru burst out laughing, and Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Tooru's waist and tugged him closer. "Don't laugh while you're riding my dick," he murmured, kissing Tooru's cheek and then catching at his jaw with his teeth.

"What _can_ I do?" Tooru giggled. 

"Just sit there," Iwaizumi murmured, reaching down to grab his legs. "Let me do the work."

"I can help."

"You got off on me wrestling those guys."

Tooru felt himself flush with embarrassment. "Prove it."

"I am," Iwaizumi growled. He hauled Tooru up by his thighs and then thrust up slowly. They both moaned out loud. Tooru dug his nails into Iwaizumi's chest. 

"Holy shit," Iwaizumi murmured. 

Tooru tossed his hair out of his eyes and gave Iwaizumi a filthy grin. "Don't stop."

Biting his lip again, Iwaizumi rocked up, still holding Tooru above him and fucking up into him. Tooru pushed against Iwaizumi's chest, using the leverage to roll his hips down and meet Iwaizumi's movements. 

“Oh god, Iwa,” he moaned, throwing his head back. “Fuck yes, fuck me harder—”

Iwaizumi groaned. “I knew you’d be loud.”

Breathless laughter spilled out of them both, but the rhythm of their movements cut it short quickly. Tooru's hand was still slippery with lube; he reached down and wrapped his fingers around himself, starting to jerk himself off quickly. 

"Aw, shit, Tooru," Iwaizumi groaned, grabbing at him. He bent his knees up, his thighs pressing against Tooru's back, and then surged up suddenly, giving Tooru a painfully brief glimpse of his abdominals flexing. To Tooru's dismay, Iwaizumi lifted him up again so that his dick slipped out. 

"Iwa-chan, what—”

"On your back," Iwaizumi snarled, rolling them over. The bed was too small for such a complex maneuver, but Iwaizumi managed to shift them both without either throwing Tooru into a wall or onto the floor. He rolled into the space between Tooru's legs, pushing on the undersides of his knees. His expression was determined, and Tooru couldn't tell if he felt breathless from having his knees forced back to his shoulders, or from the way Iwaizumi was looking at him like he was something tasty to eat. 

Iwaizumi licked the sweat off his top lip and rolled his hips, grinding against Tooru's ass. "Still wanna get fucked?"

"Iwa-chan—”

"Remember when I told you to beg?" Iwaizumi said in a low voice, moving his hands to Tooru's wrists. 

Tooru groaned. "Go to hell."

"Mm." Iwaizumi tugged Tooru's hands over his head and pressed them against the bed. "Ask me nicely."

"Fuck me."

Iwaizumi grinned. "No."

Tooru hooked his legs behind Iwaizumi's back and tugged him closer. " _Fuck_ me, Iwa-chan."

"No—”

"Iwaizumi-san," Tooru moaned, pitching his voice an octave higher. "Oh, Iwaizumi-san, you're so strong, please—”

Iwaizumi took one hand from Tooru's wrists and grabbed his nipple, pinching it hard.

"Ow, shit," Tooru hissed, writhing against him. His dick pulsed, aching for release. "Is that a punishment or a reward?"

"Both," Iwaizumi growled, reaching down and pressing the head of his dick to Tooru's ass. "Beg me, you piece of shit."

Tooru groaned. 

“Do it.”

“Iwa-cha—an,” Tooru whined. 

Iwaizumi lowered his head, his breath heavy against Tooru’s ear. “What if I told you,” he rasped, his voice low and filthy, “I’ve thought about this before.”

Tooru swallowed. Both of his wrists were still pinned by Iwaizumi’s left hand, and after Iwaizumi’s showing at the party, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to free them even if he’d wanted to. “How much?” he asked in a shaky voice.

The grip on his wrists tightened. “A lot.”

Swallowing again, Tooru found that his mouth was still dry. He touched his tongue to his bottom lip and watched Iwaizumi's eyes follow the movement. 

"I want you to fuck me," he said breathlessly. Iwaizumi's eyes darted up to his and Tooru gave him a brief smile. "I— _really_ want you to fuck me, Iwa-chan. I was watching you all night, even before you started trashing those idiots at arm wrestling. I'm—fuck, do you even know what you look like when you do that? I just wanted to march across the room and drag you out of there by your hair, or—or ask you to drag _me_ out, I—”

Iwaizumi crushed his mouth to Tooru's and pushed inside him again, so that when Tooru moaned, it was caught against the sound of Iwaizumi's deep throated groan. He went slowly, trying not to go too far too fast, and the slow slide was blissful agony. They were still panting against each other's mouths when Iwaizumi flattened against him, and Tooru almost laughed at the wonderful strangeness of it. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now," Iwaizumi murmured against his lips.

"About time."

As much as Tooru had liked being on top, he couldn't deny the thrill of lying back and giving Iwaizumi power to do whatever he wanted. With his hands trapped, all he could do was watch while Iwaizumi fucked him slowly, watch his lovely, familiar face transformed by pleasure; the way his eyebrows drew together, and his mouth was parted, lips full and red from kissing him. Tooru couldn't get a hand between them with Iwaizumi holding them over his head, but although he wanted to touch himself, he almost didn't care that he couldn't. Iwaizumi felt so good: finally fucking him, turning him inside out with pleasure that tingled all the way down to his toes. His legs were aching and his back was aching and he was pretty sure his legs didn't usually bend this far, but it was worth it for Iwaizumi rutting against him, hot and perfect.

"Hey," Iwaizumi grunted, loosening his grip on Tooru's wrists. His movements slowed, but he didn't quite stop, just kept on fucking Tooru in long, languid strokes. "You okay?

Tooru hummed through his smile. "Mmm, good."

Iwaizumi didn't look convinced. "You're quiet."

"Maybe," Tooru said, rolling his head to look Iwaizumi in the eye, "you're not fucking me hard enough."

"Fuck you," Iwaizumi said, his smile almost like a grimace. There was sweat running down his temple, sweat sticking his chest to Tooru's stomach. 

"Iwa-chan." Tooru's voice cracked. He swallowed and tried again. "Can I touch myself yet, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi shook his head. "Nope."

Tooru whined. "Iwa—”

"Nope," Iwaizumi said more firmly. He grabbed one of Tooru's knees and tugged it over his shoulder, bending it almost up to his ear again. "I'm gonna fuck you like you asked," he murmured, still smiling that dangerous grimace of a smile. "And then I'm gonna suck your brain out of your dick."

Although he opened his mouth to reply, Tooru realised he didn't have a comeback, and Iwaizumi didn't wait for one. He shifted his weight, giving himself better leverage, and started to fuck Tooru again; fast, short strokes. Tooru's stomach tied itself into a knot. Iwaizumi was going to come. Tooru was going to watch him come. He reached up, tangling his fingers in Iwaizumi's hair, pulling sharply. 

"Ah,” Iwaizumi gasped. “Oikawa—”

Tooru lifted his head and nuzzled Iwaizumi's cheek with his nose before flopping back to the bed. "I've got you, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi nodded, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. His eyebrows drew together and he choked out a desperate sound, then pulled in a sharp breath. He started to pump his hips faster; Tooru gritted his teeth and hung on tight. 

It didn't take long. A minute or so, and then Iwaizumi was coming, his face open and panting and beautiful, his whole body shuddering with exertion and pleasure. When he stopped moving, Tooru cupped his face gently and kissed the corner of his open mouth.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi slurred, flopping most of his weight down on top of Tooru. “Holy shit, Oikawa.”

Tooru laughed quietly, curling his hands around the back of Iwaizumi's neck and shoulder and hugging him close. Iwaizumi made a contented sound and nuzzled into the curve of Tooru's neck. 

“Don't fall asleep,” Tooru whispered. 

“Mm.” Iwaizumi relaxed into him more, letting Tooru take the rest of his weight.

Tooru laughed. “I mean it, don't fall asleep.” 

“I won't,” Iwaizumi murmured. He lifted his head after a moment and kissed Tooru softly, lingering. At last he pulled back and gave Tooru a crooked smile. “Gimme a minute to clean up.”

They peeled themselves apart clumsily, laughing a little at the mess. Iwaizumi kissed him again quickly before stumbling across his room to the tiny ensuite. 

Tooru flopped down on the bed, wincing slightly. They had forgotten a condom, he realised, but he'd probably care more about that in the morning. Now that everything had slowed down, Tooru realised he was sore in a dozen different places. He brushed his fingertips over the bruise Iwaizumi had left on his ribs, then ran his hand over his chest and pinched one of his nipples hard. The touch made him sigh, the hazy, distant arousal building again to something buzzing and urgent. 

Just as Tooru reached down to touch himself, Iwaizumi opened the bathroom door and light spilled out of the bathroom.

"Hey," he said from across the room, his voice low and rough.

Tooru could only see his silhouette, and something about not being able to read Iwaizumi's expression made him feel braver. He wrapped his fingers around his dick, arching his back and jerking himself off slowly. "Hey," he said, hoping Iwaizumi hadn't forgotten his promise.

Iwaizumi made a frustrated sound and crossed the room in two strides. Tooru froze, but Iwaizumi didn't make any move to stop him; instead, he leaned over the bed and slowly ran one fingertip from Tooru's chin, down his throat, the center of his chest. Tooru shivered, and Iwazumi shook his head. "You couldn't wait?" he grumbled, sliding his hand down further and wrapping his fingers around Tooru's, forcing him to slow down. 

"I just watched you come," Tooru said, partly to see if Iwaizumi would blush. "Now I want to."

"And I told you I'd help," Iwaizumi muttered, settling beside him. He lifted Tooru's hand from his dick, ignoring his pitiful whine of protest, and sucked Tooru's first and second fingers into his mouth.

"No teasing," Tooru gasped, wriggling with the need to touch himself while Iwaizumi licked between his fingers, tongue pressing at the sensitive webbing. "Iwa-chan, come on already—”

Iwaizumi spat his fingers out with a grin before lowering his head to Tooru's dick, running his tongue lazily over the head. 

Tooru threw his head back with a groan and dug his heels into the bed. " _Fuck_ ," he moaned, putting his hands over his face. He tried to thrust up but Iwaizumi grabbed his hips and held him down. "Iwa—Iwa-chan, fuck..."

It was not the first time Tooru had gotten a blowjob, and it probably wasn't even the best, but when Tooru looked down just in time to watch Iwaizumi swallow him all the way to the back of his throat, he decided on the spot that he was never having sex with anyone else again. Tentatively, he reached down to slide his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair again. Briefly, Iwaizumi looked up at him, nodding his encouragement, before going back to his task; sucking hard, letting Tooru slip out of his mouth and then swallowing him down again. 

Tooru could already feel himself getting close. He tugged Iwaizumi's hair and struggled helplessly against the arm holding him down. 

"Iwa-chan," he said breathlessly. "Could you—I want—”

Iwaizumi pulled off, a thin trail of spit connecting his mouth to Tooru's dick for a second before it quivered and broke. Iwaizumi wiped his mouth on his shoulder while Tooru stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?"

Tooru swallowed. "Can you—um," he murmured, wondering why he could beg Iwaizumi to fuck him but he couldn't say this. "Maybe, your finger—”

"Sure," Iwaizumi muttered, grabbing Tooru's hips and lifting him up. He jammed a pillow under Tooru's ass and sucked his fingers again before nudging one carefully against Tooru's hole. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Tooru said, breathlessly eager. "More—”

Iwaizumi pressed inside him gently, lowering his head at the same time and taking Tooru back in his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Tooru groaned, rolling his hips down against Iwaizumi’s hand. "Yes, yes—Iwa-chan, fuck me—fuck me—”

Iwaizumi brought his other hand to the base of Tooru's dick, jerking him off quickly, letting Tooru fuck into the tight heat of his mouth. Tooru cried out as he started to come, biting one knuckle between his teeth, the other hand fisted tight in the sheets. Iwaizumi held him down, milking him through it, until Tooru finally flopped back against the bed with a sigh. 

“Holy shit.”

Iwaizumi wiped his face with the back of his wrist and sat up. “You okay?”

Tooru watched him, feeling a little lightheaded at the realisation that Iwaizumi had just swallowed his come. “I think so,” he murmured, trying to push himself up on one elbow and failing. 

“Lie down,” Iwaizumi said, giving him that crooked smile again. “It’s late.” 

He gave Tooru an affectionate slap on the thigh, then got up and disappeared into the bathroom again. Tooru was asleep before he came back.

 

 

When Tooru woke the next morning it was early, but he had a crick in his neck and an urgent need to relieve himself that insisted he get up anyway. Groaning, he sat up slowly, only to find that Iwaizumi was clinging to him tightly. The previous night came back in a rush that left him hot and embarrassed. Tooru detached himself from Iwaizumi’s clutches and slinked over to the bathroom. His breath was horrible, so he borrowed Iwaizumi’s toothbrush. Then he figured he might as well shower, given the state he was in. 

Iwaizumi was still sleeping when Tooru emerged, still achy and sore, but clean. He started to root around for his clothes, but he had only gotten as far as finding his t-shirt when Iwaizumi rolled over and pushed himself up from the pillow.

“Oikawa,” he mumbled sleepily. “What’re you doing?”

Tooru froze, crouching guiltily with his t-shirt in one hand. “Um.”

“It’s too early,” Iwaizumi muttered, rolling back to make a space for him. “Get in.”

“Are you sure—”

“Get in before I change my mind.” 

Even tired and fuzzy-headed, Tooru recognised the wisdom of not picking a fight just then. He dropped his t-shirt and obediently got back under the covers. Iwaizumi swore loudly. “You’re freezing.”

“I had to take a shower!”

Grumbling, Iwaizumi slung an arm and a leg over Tooru and pulled him closer. He nuzzled into Tooru’s neck, and hummed softly under his breath. “Mm, you smell nice.”

“You smell awful,” Tooru murmured affectionately, turning in his arms.

They lay together quietly for a few minutes, warm and comfortable. Tooru was fairly certain that Iwaizumi had already fallen asleep again, but now that he was awake, he felt too anxious to go back to sleep. He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. What would Iwaizumi say after what had happened? Would he want to forget it? Tooru couldn't walk straight yet but he already wanted to do it all again.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said after another minute. He opened one eye and used it to glare, quite successfully. “Stop thinking and go to sleep.”

“I can’t,” Tooru muttered, twisting his fingers together. “I feel horrible.”

Iwaizumi made a soft, disgruntled sound. “If you’re gonna puke, do it in the toilet.”

Tooru pulled a face. “Not like that,” he said crossly. “I mean I feel guilty.”

Iwaizumi opened one eye again, frowning at him. “Why?”

“Like I said last night,” Tooru murmured, looking away from him. “I feel like I took advantage, because you were drunk.”

“Wait, what?” Iwaizumi pushed himself up on his elbow, leaning back from Tooru. “When did you say that?”

Tooru groaned, covering his face. “Not _that_ , I mean—” He sighed, wishing he’d never brought it up. “I told you that I’d wanted to do that. Before, I mean. I wanted to for a long time.”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi shook his head, then flopped back down onto the pillow. “Yeah, me too.”

Tooru peeked out from behind his fingers, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot. I just thought you weren’t into me.”

“I thought you weren’t interested in _me_ ,” Tooru wailed.

Iwaizumi burst out laughing. “Okay,” he said, grinning stupidly at Tooru. “So can we just forget about that and chalk last night up to a happy accident?”

“An accident?”

“I mean,” Iwaizumi said, finally looking a little bashful. “If I knew, uh—that’s not how I would’ve asked you out.”

Tooru grinned. “I would absolutely have asked you out like that.”

Iwaizumi shoved him, but his bashful smile was infectious, and Tooru was giggling as he shuffled forward to slip his arm around Iwaizumi’s waist. 

“Iwa-chan,” he murmured, leaning in. “Can we try it again?”

Iwaizumi gave him a horrified look. “Can we try a fucking movie first, you animal?”

“Can I blow you during the movie?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “If it’s boring.”

“Deal.”

"I already regret this," Iwaizumi said, groaning.

“No you don’t,” Tooru murmured, and leaned in. He glanced at Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Can I kiss you, Iwa-chan?”

“What will you do if I say no?”

Tooru scrunched his nose up unhappily. “Something awful, probably.”

Iwaizumi just smiled and reached up to brush Tooru’s hair off his forehead. “Try it. I know _all_ your weaknesses now.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

Tooru huffed, feigning annoyance, but Iwaizumi leaned in and kissed him before he could say anything. It was soft and quick, and made his stomach lurch pleasantly. 

“How’s that?” Iwaizumi asked as he pulled back again. 

“I need more for a viable sample—”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Maybe after I sleep for another two hours.”

Tooru started to whine, but Iwaizumi rolled over and smothered him with his shoulder. 

“Later,” he murmured. 

Tooru wriggled until he could breathe and turned his head to kiss Iwaizumi’s temple. “I’ll hold you to that,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my iwaoi fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
